Macross: the Warband Chronicles, Frontier Volume
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: The Macross Frontier fleet pushes outward to find a new world to colonize. Something that would make Alto Saotome happy, as he could fly in a proper sky. Until then, he will have to make do. And that's not counting the whole thing with Sheryl and Ranka! (light spoilers for Macross Delta.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Macross is the creation of Shoji Kawamori. Sebastian Connor is my creation. Vanessa Connor belongs to Wing Commander White Wolf. The Ikaruga family is property of Centurious the Azure. Felix and Locus belong to Rooster Teeth.

Macross: The Warband Chronicles

By Storm Wolf77415, Centurious the Azure, and Wing Commander White Wolf

Prologue

(April 17th, 2051, open space)

In 2009, Humanity fought its first interstellar conflict, now known to history as Space War I, against the militaristic Zentraedi. At the forefront of the battle was the mighty Super Dimensional Fortress, SDF-01 _Macross_ , A massive alien battleship that had crashed on Earth exactly a decade prior, and refurbished by humanity to become the crown jewel of the United Nations new space fleet.

On the day of its launch, the Zentraedi arrived, launching a surprise attack on the island where the _Macross_ had landed, still unfamiliar with the ship's systems, ended up initiating an emergency fold that sent the ship, and the island all the way past Pluto. The fold drive was rendered inoperable, necessitating a year's long trip back to Earth the slow way, all the while fending off the Zentraedi's pursuit.

In the final battle of the war, the Zentraedi's main fleet had completely annihilated the surface of Earth, and almost the entire human race along with it, except for the people aboard the _Macross_ itself. As a result of this, he UN began sending out colony fleets to settle as many worlds as possible to ensure humanity would survive in the event Earth was annihilated again.

As such as worlds were settled and more fleets were sent out, it would come that people would need to transport supplies and messages between then. The SCV _Shadow Fang_ was one such ship, vaulting through the ocean of stars. It was a modest little freighter, belonging to one Lieutenant Commander William Connor NUNS (ret). A former Valkyrie pilot, he had started up Wolfpack Shipping and Courier Services with his wife, Andrea Connor.

Along for the ride were their two children, Vanessa, age 11, and Sebastian, age 8. Some might have questioned the logic of bringing young ones along on hops between worlds, but William and Andrea were good parents, the latter having been a school teacher, and thus making sure the kids at least got a proper education. Vanessa and Sebastian didn't mind their nomadic lifestyle, they had their parents, the _Shadow Fang_ was their home, and that's all they needed.

William was in the cockpit, while Andrea was preparing lunch for the kids, currently playing Monopoly. Vanessa had long, white hair and brilliant red eyes. To sum her up in one word, it would be 'spitfire', she was a very precocious child, but also very smart. Sebastian was just as precocious, if a little on the hot blooded, melodramatic side. Still they were good kids who wouldn't hesitate to help others if called for it.

"I'm going to beat you this time, sis!" Sebastian chirped, eagerly rolling the dice in his hands. He had his sights sent on the green properties, specifically Pacific Avenue, all he needed was a five. A flick of the wrist sent the white cubes flying across the board, landing on five and four. "Aw man…" He groaned, reluctantly grabbing his battleship token, moving it around the board, bringing it to rest on the Waterworks utility square, causing Vanessa to smirk, as she had snapped up that and the Electric Company.

"Pay up, little brother! You owe me 90 smackers!" Vanessa chuckled as Sebastian handed over a fifty and two twenties. She patted her brother on the head. "Don't feel bad about it, Sebby. You're still in the game. I'm sure you can pull through." She said. The two Connor children were quite competitive when it came to their board games, Vanessa usually won, but Sebastian had racked up his own list of victories, although he still had a long way to go before he could match her.

It was then Andrea came in. "You can continue your game later, kids. It's time for lunch. I have sandwiches ready." The game was temporarily forgotten as Vanessa and Sebastian both stampeded to the small galley, where a pile of peanut butter sandwiches was waiting for them. They happily began munching on them. The Connor matriarch smiled at the sight of her kids, before picking up another sandwich, heading up to the cockpit.

William was in the pilot seat, checking the itinerary of planets where they still have deliveries. He was tall and lean, light brown hair starting to go grey. Deep blue eyes held a calculating, yet warm air about them. "Hey sweetheart." He said, "I take it the kids are eating?"

"Yes, and I brought something for you as well." She held out the plate holding the sandwich. "Ham, salami, and pastrami, all your favorites." William took the plate, putting it off to the side, before grabbing Andrea around her waist, pulling his wife into his lap, eliciting a squeal from her. "William Steven Connor!" She giggled as they shared a tender kiss. "The kids are in the galley, they'll hear us!"

"I didn't recall it was a crime to show affection to my wife." William leered, before running his hand through Andrea's shoulder length dark brown hair, taking in the sight of her brilliant green eyes. "I have to admit, what we've got something pretty good here. It's not much, but it's ours. I wouldn't trade it in for anything else." In all, it was a touching moment.

The entire cockpit shook. "What is that?" Andrea cried out, immediately hopping into the co-pilot's seat.

"We got incoming on radar." William said, frowning at the image on the screen. "There's no IFF signal coming from the transponders. I think we may be dealing with pirates go and get the kids into their spacesuits. I'm going to try and outmaneuver them!"

Andrea struggled to the back of the ship, where Vanessa and Sebastian were clinging on to each other. "Mommy!" the elder Connor sibling whimpered. Andrea scooped both of her children up in her arms, stroking Vanessa's long silver locks while rubbing Sebastian's back. "Mommy, what's going on?"

"Everything is going to be okay, dear." Andrea whispered. "I need you and your brother to go put on your spacesuits right now." She ushered them to the closets where the spacesuits were kept. The children wasted little time getting into them as they had practiced it many times at their parents' behest.

Andrea followed suit, taking her husband's suit up to him. William looked very distressed as he tried to avoid getting hit. "Dear, here's your spacesuit!" she called out, trying to avoid getting thrown into the wall as her husband sharply banked the _Shadow Fang_ to port. The entire ship again, as it came to a total stop, the lights going out, only for the emergency lighting to snap on.

"Oh no…" William said. "They took out the engines, we're dead in the water." The grim air that emanated from William's eyes was all the indication Andrea needed to show how much trouble they were in. "Get to the escape pod now! Take the kids and go!" He reached to his seat, where his old NUNS issue sidearm sat in a holster.

She took hold of Sebastian and Vanessa's arms, heading for the _Shadow Fang's_ lone escape pod, it was large enough to carry all four of them, but on a primal level, she knew her husband may not be joining them. The entire ship shook again, knocking everyone off their feet.

They could hear metallic clanging; it was a sound they all knew quite well, the sound of another ship docking with their own. There was a hissing. A sinister, fizzling sound coming from the hatch, sparks dancing up along the edges. William stepped forward, pistol at the ready. "Try to get to the escape pod, honey. I think we're about to have some unwanted guests!"

Just seconds after he spoke this, the hatch exploded

inward, the sound was deafening, all of the Connors clutched their ears, trying to stop the ringing caused by the shockwave. Loud, metallic footsteps ominously rang through the corridors of the _Shadow Fang_. Andrea reached for William's hand, watching as a pair of dark figures advanced on them.

The first person that walked in was in full body armor, almost reminding him of the Battroid mode of the Variable Fighters he used to fly in his military days. It was colored a deep charcoal gray, almost black, trimmed in a very dark green. William and Andrea could almost see the aura of death surrounding him, he carried a light machine gun in hand the light catching off the barrel.

A squad of four soldiers wearing lighter armor than the first two men followed, their armor seemed more ornate, it made William think it looked like what medieval knights wore in ages long past on Earth. They took hold of the children. "Stop that!" Sebastian whined, only to be backhanded across the face.

"Sebastian!" Andrea cried out, only for William to clap a hand over his wife's mouth.

"Well, well, well, it appears we caught something in our net." A condescending voice dripped, both William and Andrea looked upwards to the owner of the voice, decidedly male. He also wore a full suit of armor in the same charcoal gray, but trimmed in bright orange, including a helmet that obscured his face. He held a powerful looking assault rifle in his hands. "A family of wolves, aw, they've even got some pups."

"What in the hell do you want?" William snarled, silently cursing himself for not grabbing his old NUNS issue sidearm, currently sitting in a holster slung over the pilot's seat in the cockpit. The orange trimmed soldier whipped out, kicking him in the stomach.

"Ah ah, speak when spoken too, maggot. It would such a pity of something were to happen to this pretty thing." He brushed his fingers along Andrea's face before roughly grabbing onto her chin, jamming the barrel of his gun against her temple. "That, or the little ones." He rapidly turned the gun on Vanessa and Sebastian. "I do have to question the logic of bringing children out into such a dangerous place."

"This is just a simple cargo vessel. We've got nothing of value here." William protested, only to be met by another metallic boot to the face, he could taste the blood in his mouth, spitting out a tooth in the process.

"Ah ah, I don't appreciate liars very much. I happen to know for a fact that you're transporting some very special cargo. My boss asked my partner and I to…acquire it for her." He drew the combat knife from the sheath on his left shoulder pauldron, holding it to his throat. "So why don't you just tell us where it is?" He shouldered his rifle, reaching for the pistol attached to the magnetic plate on his left thigh, pointing it right at Vanessa. "Otherwise, I'm afraid your daughter will meet with a very unfortunate case of bullet to the face."

"You stay from my children you…" was as far as Andrea Jane Connor got before the second soldier raised his pistol, putting a single round through her forehead, blowing out the back, painting the once pristine white wall red with specks of gray and white as blood, brain matter, and bone fragments sprayed all over the place.

Vanessa screamed in terror, and Sebastian could only watch as their mother's lifeless corpse slumped down to the ground, her once vibrant green eyes now lifeless. The man in the orange trimmed armor dug his metallic foot into her side. "Aw, it's always the pretty ones that die first. A real shame, but I guess it's a kindness really. She won't have to suffer."

"You low life piece of shit!" William raged, only to be met with the barrel of the green trimmed soldier's light machine gun in his face. "You didn't have to kill her!" He looked to his children, who were still being held by the soldiers that had followed these two demons in armor.

The other soldier finally spoke in a deep tone, made all the more ominous by the slight distortion caused by the helmet's speaker. "Contrary to what you may think, Commander Connor, I prefer not to make a mess." It was then everyone looked to Andrea's slowly cooling body. "Most of the time…Let's try not to count that one. Just give us what we came for, and we will leave."

"Or we can just kill all of you now and check the cargo manifest?" the orange trimmed soldier sneered. "I imagine it's somewhere on this trash heap of a ship?"

"That's enough Felix." The green-trimmed soldier spoke. "We've wasted enough time about this."

William bowed his head. "You don't have to do that…What you're looking for is in the cargo hold, a large wooden crate, marked A113L2319. That's what you're looking for." He stood up slowly, "But I have to take you there. It's in a special room where I keep the sensitive, high value cargo. It will only open with my fingerprint scan."

"See? Was that so hard? Of course, you could have done that before my esteemed colleague, Locus, here capped your wife." The soldier named Felix said, idly flipping his knife in his hand. "Just a thought." He looked over his shoulder to the four guards. "You two follow us, you two, keep an eye on the brats. If they so much as twitch…kill them both."

The elder Connor shot a glance to his children before leading the four soldiers into the cargo hold; it was about half full of boxes and crates of varying sizes. William tripped over a toolbox, falling backwards into one of the guards. There was a brief struggle, only for Locus to whip William across the face with the butt of his rifle. "We said no funny stuff!"

"Sorry, just tripped is all!" The Connor patriarch said, holding up his hands defensively. He quickly got up, trying to look as unassuming as possible. William went to a door with a keypad and fingerprint scanner mounted on it. "Here it is, the high value cargo vault. Just give me a few minutes." His fingers flew over the keypad, before sticking his thumb on the thumb scanner.

The heavy locks holding the door in place snapped open, Felix tossed William aside, leading the two rank and file soldiers inside while Locus kept his weapon trained on William. He could hear the jeering, He watched as the two soldiers carried the large crate out of the hold and back onto what he assumed was the ship that brought them.

"Okay, you got what came for." William said, hand curling behind his back. "Don't you think you've done enough to us? I mean, you killed my wife and traumatized my children. I think that's a full day's work for you." He was rewarded with everyone pointing their guns at him, causing him to sigh and face palm.

"I guess you haven't gotten the hint, pal." Felix said, cocking the slide on his pistol. "You see, since no one knows what we're doing, it's important to tie up loose ends. So, I'm afraid your whole family is just going to have to disappear." He leveled his weapon right at Vanessa. "Don't take it personally, of course…it was your idea to bring your children with you."

William took that moment to act, kneeing one of the other soldiers in the groin, yanking the assault rifle out of his hands, opening fire, managing to catch the other soldier in the chest. "Come on, kids! Let's get to the escape pod!" He called out, laying down suppressive fire. Vanessa took hold of her brother's arm, running toward their father.

"You little fuckwads!" Felix cursed, raising his pistol, managing to clip William in the shoulder.

William grimaced feeling the shooting pain in his arm, doing his best not to lose his grip on his stolen rifle. He grabbed Vanessa and Sebastian by the arms, throwing them bodily into the escape pod. He knew he was about to do the hardest thing any parent could do, but he had to buy as much time as possible.

"Listen kids, know that I love you both. Your mother felt the exact same way. I know you two will be fine, you're Connors after all." He gave them a wolf-like grin. "I love you kids!" He slammed the button, causing the hatch to close. Sebastian and Vanessa could only watch on helplessly as the escape pod rocketed away from the ship into the deep void of space.

The Connor Patriarch growled, as bullets ripped into his back. Despite their faces being obscured, it was evident they were enraged, but William didn't care. If he could count his remaining time in seconds, he would make it count. Felix lashed out with a foot, kicking William in the face. "You shithead! Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you…and then I'll hunt your little brats down and do the same to them!"

William just spat at them in defiance. "You can kill me, but you won't ever lay a finger on my children! They'll grow strong, and one day they'll hunt you bastards down, and make you suffer! Of course…that depends on you two lowlifes surviving this!" He revealed the hand grenade he had grabbed from one of the soldiers when he feigned tripping in the cargo hold, thumb pulling out the pin. The body language of the two mercenaries said it all, they looked ready to bolt.

"When you get to hell…tell them William and Andrea Connor send their regards!" He pulled the pin, letting the explosive drop to the ground. William Steven Connor closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the explosion as it enveloped everything around him, he opened his eyes at the last second, seeing Andrea's smiling face before everything turned white.

Sebastian scrambled to look out the windows, just trying to catch a glimpse of the _Shadow Fang_. "Vanessa, we have to help Mommy and Daddy!" He struggled to see where their ship was. He finally caught sight of it. He watched as the other ship detached, Seconds later the _Shadow Fang_ exploded. "MOMMY! DADDY!" He cried out, flailing about in the cramped cabin.

Vanessa then reached out to take hold of her brother, holding him in one place, as he broke down crying. "There's nothing we can do for them now, Sebby." She sniffled, keeping an iron grip on her little brother. "Mom and Dad are gone." Even after the tears subsided, the Connor siblings clung to each other, the only lifeline each other had left.

It wasn't long before Sebastian had fallen asleep, which suited Vanessa just fine. She ran a hand through her brother's hair, wondering what would happen to the two of them. She wondered if anyone would find them here in the cold void of space, or if the escape pod would become their tomb. She shivered at the thought, no self-respecting eleven year old should ponder about their imminent death, but it was the truth of their current situation.

The white haired little girl sighed, reasoning she should get some sleep. It would help to clear her mind and get focused. Their very survival depended on it. Vanessa cuddled up with her little brother, hoping something would happen and soon as sleep finally overtook her.

Both of the children were awakened about three hours later, by the sound of grinding metal on metal. Vanessa and Sebastian clung to each other, both silently wondering if this would be the end. The hatch slowly came open, revealing not the void of space, but the metallic confines of a hangar.

"Let's see what we've got here." A deep voice spoke, revealing a tall, dark skinned man wearing a NUNS flight suit. Dark hair tied up in a ponytail. He looked at the children, blinked twice. "Damn…what is it with me finding little kids in escape pods?" Captain Ozma Lee remarked, running a hand through his ponytail before sighing. "Well…I guess this means Ranka is getting a couple of new siblings."

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked, trying to be brave for her brother.

Ozma just gave an easygoing smile. "Don't worry, kids. I'm here to help you out." He extended a hand to them.

(Eight years later, August 17th, 2059, Frontier Colony Fleet)

"Mikumo!" Kuro Ikaruga called out, running frantically through the park. "Mikumo, where are you?" He growled in frustration, whapping his forehead in frustration. "Damn it…Of all times for her to run off. I swear that girl has a one-track mind at times!" he wiped the sweat out of his face. Frontier was currently going through a warm season, and the humidity was high that day.

The black-haired boy of thirteen was on a mission. Mikumo and Yukira Guynemer were twin sisters who currently lived with Kuro's family, as their parents were good friends. The Guynemers had been living in the Brisinger Globular Cluster on the planet Ragna, but due to being away on a business trip, the girls were living with the Ikarugas.

The twins were considered to be a little weird. Yukira had long white hair, and piercing red eyes. Still, she got along well with Kuro and his brother, Yukimasa was very taken with the white-haired beauty, who despite her sarcastic demeanor, moved with a certain grace and poise.

Mikumo was the oddball, there was a mysterious, detached air about the girl. Her long purple hair was often curled into four straight chunks that looked like tentacles. As such, her sister often called her "tentacle head." She also seemed to have what Kuro thought was an unhealthy obsession with singing, often running off on her own to indulge in her favorite activity.

"Why, oh why do I end up with the weird one?" Kuro groaned. Today was the girls' thirteenth birthday party, and one of the guests of honor had decided to skip the festivities and vanish. Kuro's parents, Yukimura and Hitomi had dragged him away from a very intense game of Call of Duty to go look for her. He silently stewed, before a very familiar sound reached his ears.

Even if he found Mikumo to be weird, Kuro could not deny she had a lovely singing voice. As such all he had to do was follow the ethereal sounding notes, where he found her sitting on a bench, with several younger children surrounding her, entranced by her singing. She wore a simple cream-colored dress and matching shoes. Mikumo finished her song, before looking straight at Kuro. "Ah, you found me. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh, you're one to talk, sweetheart!" Kuro huffed, arms folded across his chest. "How many times have I had to go chasing after you when you get lost like this?" He shook his head. "You are such a pain in the ass at times, Mikumo. Just be lucky that my parents have told me to keep an eye on you and I love my mom and dad so much."

Mikumo just gave a playful smile. "You're way too uptight, Kuro. Getting lost is part of learning your away around in life" She stretched her arms up, maroon red eyes looking up at the approximation of the sky Frontier's Island One ship created. "Besides, it's a gorgeous day. Why can't I enjoy it?" Kuro rolled his eyes before sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Uh, maybe because it's your birthday?" Kuro threw his hands up in the air, frustration coloring his voice. "Mom and Dad put a lot of time and effort into preparing the party for you and Yukira. Not to mention my Grandma and Grandpa are going to be there. I haven't seen them in forever and I don't want to miss it."

Mikumo just folded her arms. "All the more reason, it's my birthday, I should be allowed to spend it however I want." Kuro sighed, luckily he had a secret weapon for situations like this.

"Okay…if you just want to stay here, it's none of my concern." Kuro smirked. "Of course, then you'll miss out on Mom's homemade raspberry ice cream, which she made just for you." His grin became wider as Mikumo shot up from her seat, grabbing him by the arm and taking off for home. "It works every single time." He muttered under his breath.

The Ikaruga family maintained a large home in one of Island One's more affluent neighborhoods. A mansion with an Art Deco exterior, the interior was simple, but refined, a reflection of Kuro's father, Yukimura, who was known for enjoying the finer things in life, and reflected his work as an archeologist and researcher.

But the centerpiece of the house existed in the house's main foyer. A large stone tablet hung on the wall. The massive slung contained the fossilized remains of what could only be describe as a 'space whale', Even after two decades of study, Yukimura had no clue what it was, so it came to live in his home, much to his wife, Hitomi's chagrin. The children had been entranced by it at first, but now it was just part of the scenery.

Yukimasa Ikaruga, Kuro's older brother, gave the fossil a dull stare, capped off by a yawn before moving into the kitchen where Hitomi was currently making the finishing touches to the decorations, with help from Yukira. "You think Kuro found her yet?" Yukimasa asked. "The guests are due to arrive in a few minutes, and I'm starting to go cross eyed looking at the giant rock."

"I've told him to get rid of that thing!" Hitomi muttered as she finished setting the table. "Kuro better find Mikumo quick. Otherwise this ice cream is going to melt." She said.

"It's Mikumo, does is surprise you that much, Aunt Hitomi?" Yukira asked, tossing her long white hair over her shoulder. She wore a sleeveless white dress with a black sash, coupled with black sandals with two-inch heels. Yukimasa found it hard not to stare at her. "Seriously, she'd skip out on the end of the world if she could." Yukira's gaze flickered to Yukimasa, flashing a brief smile at him. It was clear he had a crush on her, and she couldn't deny he wasn't a bad guy. In another couple years, he would become quite the catch.

"Hey, what's holding up the festivities?" A boisterous voice called from the living room. "I want this party to get started now."

Yukimasa walked into the living room where a couple in their mid-forties, a man with shoulder length brown hair that was going gray at the roots, sitting next to a graceful looking woman of Chinese ancestry, sat on the plush leather couch. "We're still waiting for Kuro to get back with Mikumo, Grandpa Isamu!" he said. "You know how it always takes a while for him to find her when she runs off."

Isamu Alva Dyson and Myung Fang-Lone Dyson were Hitomi's parents. Isamu was regarded as being one of the greatest fighter pilots of his time, both of them had been involved in the infamous Sharon Apple incident, where the rogue AI had taken over the original _Macross_ , and prototype X-9 Ghost drone fighter. It was only due to the sacrifice of their old friend, Guld Goa Bowman, which saw the destruction of both the fighter, and Sharon's central AI unit. They had married not long after that.

Isamu just gave his trademark smirk, putting his feet up on the footstool. "Ah, our little Black Jackal is getting his private time in with his beautiful cloud goddess while he can, huh? It's about time if you ask me. He may not show it, but he does care about her a lot."

Yukimasa chuckled. "Yeah, I won't dispute that at all, Gramps. Any time I see Kuro and Mikumo together, they're arguing like an old married couple. She definitely lives up to her name. She always seems to be drifting about like a cloud. I think Mikumo just enjoys being chased around by Kuro. She's just not willing to admit her feelings yet."

Myung shook her head in bemusement. "They're not the only ones. Tell me, Masa, dear. Have you told Yukira how you feel about her, yet?" Yukimasa bowed his head slightly in embarrassment as Myung gave a knowing smile. "I've seen how you look at her, sweetheart. You're not very good at hiding your feelings."

Isamu let out a barking laugh, before giving his grandson a hearty smack on the back. "That's my boy! We Dyson men get a gorgeous woman locked in our sights, we stay on them until we find our mark!" He flashed a grin to his wife. "And we always find our mark!"

"Grandma!" Yukimasa groaned, praying Yukira didn't come into the living room. Silently he knew his grandparents weren't wrong. He did have quite the attraction to the white haired Guynemer twin. In many ways, she was the total opposite of her sister, always blunt and outspoken. Yukira never beat around the bush, or hid who she was. Her candor was one of the things he liked most about her.

The sound of the door opening was enough to break the awkward atmosphere. "Mom, Dad, I'm home! I found the space cadet!" Kuro called out, "She was in the park…as usual." Mikumo came in, skipping about with her usual otherworldly poise.

"It's about time." Hitomi said as she stepped out of the kitchen. "The guests will be arriving here before too long. Go ahead and get cleaned up, kids. I imagine everyone will love the new dress I picked for you, Mikumo. It's your special day after all." Mikumo just gave a dismissive toss of her hair, before winking at Kuro and trotting up the stairs.

"Did it take you long to find her, bro?" Yukimasa asked Kuro. "She does like to drift, after all."

He shook his head. "Thankfully, not long this time around. It only took about ten minutes this time. I still remember I spent an hour for that wedding we had to go to." Kuro sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "I really wonder where her common sense is at times." He looked to Yukira. "You're her twin, think maybe you could provide some insight?"

Yukira rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but there's isn't much to say, Black Lightning. All my sister's common sense was traded in for her incredible singing talent." She put her hands on her hips. "So, it's quite clear I inherited the brains in this arrangement."

"Aw, how sweet of you to say that, Yukira." Mikumo smirked as she came back down the stairs. She wore a simple off the shoulder dress, in the violet she preferred. Kuro was stunned, since she looked so majestic as she scaled the stairs, almost seeming to glide with each step. "At least if anything happens, one of us can keep our career alive."

Isamu whistled. "Wow, sick burn there, sweetie." Before anyone could get in a witty retort, the doorbell rang. Kuro went to get the door, and Sebastian, now sixteen, and Vanessa, now nineteen, were standing on the front doorstep. They were wearing leather jackets and jeans, a patch for Strategic Military Services, a private military corporation based on Frontier on their left breast.

"Hope we're not late, Kuro." Sebastian held up a pair of gift bags, one colored white and the other violet. "We bring presents for the birthday girls." Kuro took the gifts into the dining room, while the Connor siblings entered the living room. The two immediately snapped to attention and saluted upon seeing Isamu. "Hello, Colonel Dyson!" Sebastian said.

Isamu snorted. "You don't need to be so formal around me, kid. I haven't part of the regular NUNS forces in years."

"We're just giving respect where it's due, sir." Vanessa bowed her head slightly. "You are kind of a legend in aviation circles after all."

The elder pilot just smirked. "Well, no lying there. When you're awesome, you're awesome!" Isamu's smug grin didn't last as Myung pinched his cheeks. "Ow! What's the deal, Myung!" He struggled to form the words. The Connor siblings shivered a little as Myung gave a smile that seemed very unsettling on the Dyson Matriarch's face.

"Now honey, I know you're proud of your skill in the cockpit. But that doesn't mean you can overshadow your granddaughters on their special day, right?" Myung smirked, tugging her husband's cheeks ever harder with the last word, causing Isamu to meekly nod. "Good boy." She gave him a gentle pat on the head. It was then a knocking came at the door, indicating the other guests had arrived.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting in the living room, Yukira and Mikumo at the center of everything with a large pile of presents, surrounding them. "Smile and open your presents, girls! This day is all about you!" Hitomi said, holding up her camera to take pictures. The presents were a mixed affair, clothes and what not. Yukira and Mikumo then went for Sebastian and Vanessa's gifts.

"It's a fencing set!" Yukira's eyes lit up, checking the mask and jacket, before inspecting the accompanying practice foil, sabre, and epee. She gave Sebastian a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Aw, thank you so much! You knew I'd wanted to take lessons! I'm not sure what weapon to choose. The real professionals only specialize in one."

"I might have had some help in that regard." Sebastian said, eyes flickering to Hitomi who just flashed a knowing smile. "Either way, I know a guy who would be willing to teach you the finer points. I just got you the tools you need. What you do with them is up to you."

Mikumo then pulled up the purple gift bag, tossing out the wrapping paper and producing a square box. "It looks like a karaoke machine." She began inspecting the cover of the box. "You remembered!"

"My sister and I picked it out together. It's got all the bells and whistles on it. You can make good use of out of it." Sebastian said, knowing all too well how much Mikumo loved to sing. He and Vanessa had been over to the Ikaruga home plenty of times and played captive audience to the Guynemer sisters, not that either of them minded. Both Mikumo and Yukira's voices were very pleasant.

Kuro and Yukimasa came in, both holding a bouquet of flowers, "We really couldn't pick what to get you, but mom said a girl would always appreciate flowers, so we got you each a bouquet that we thought was appropriate." He held his bouquet out to Mikumo, a bunch of orchids. "I thought of your hair when I saw them at the flower shop." Mikumo just gave a coy smile, taking them.

Yukimasa had a combination of red and white roses. "I went the same path as my brother. Red and white complement each other very well, a lot like how your hair brings out the color of your eyes." He bowed his head slightly, not sure how Yukira would react. So it was much to his relief that she gingerly plucked them out of his hand, and his surprise when Yukira planted a big, wet one on his cheek!

"I'm impressed…you actually picked them quite well. I'll have to find somewhere with a lot of light." Yukira

smirked.

Now that the presents had all been opened. It was the part that Isamu most was waiting for…the cake and ice cream. The twins hadn't been able to decide on a flavor, so they settled for a spilt white/chocolate cake, decorated with white and violet frosting, two sets of numbered '13' candles were lit. "Happy birthday girls!" Hitomi said, bursting with as much pride as a mother could be.

Kuro leaned in close to his brother, as the crowd sang the Happy Birthday song. "I wish Dad wouldn't have missed this. You think he would have at least stayed for the girls' birthday! Didn't he just come home from his last business trip last week?" Their father, Yukimura Ikaruga was one of the Frontier fleet's most prominent businessmen, his hand in many industries and services that helped keep the fleet running.

Yukimasa shrugged. "I know the feeling, but it couldn't be helped. Apparently, Dad has some big-time investors in a company on the Galaxy fleet, and if he doesn't show up and hobnob with them, they get cranky. We'll just have to get by without him, then again…it's nothing we're not used to, right?" The girls blew out their candles with his words.

Kuro trained his gaze on Mikumo, "Yeah…I guess you're right about that." He said, silently taking in every inch of her face.

Author's Notes: Finally, my first step into Macross! I have to admit, I'm a Gundam fan through and through, but as a child my dream job was to be a fighter pilot, and Macross gives me all that and then some!


	2. Songs and Games

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Macross: The Warband Chronicles

by Storm Wolf77415, Centurious the Azure, and Wing Commander White Wolf

Songs and Games

(September 11th, 2058, Frontier Colony Fleet Lee/Connor Residence)

Sebastian was inspecting himself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom, a serious gleam in his blue eyes. He had good reason to be. The Frontier Fleet's resident diva, Rise Kujikawa, was putting on her biggest live concert to date. S.M.S. had been hired to provide security for the night. He was in his combat fatigues, a basic gray short-sleeved t-shirt under a vest and cargo pants the same deep green, finished up by a pair of rugged, combat boots. He pulled a baseball cap with the letters SMS embroidered on the front.

He signed, content that he was as ready as could be for tonight. Sebastian then took his sidearm, a Colt M1911 chambered in the reliable .45 ACP round, strapping the tactical holster onto his left leg. A knocking came at the door. "Come on in." Sebastian said, and Vanessa stuck her head inside, like her brother she was dressed in her own combat attire, a short-sleeved t-shirt, colored black, and the same green vest and pants, her long white hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "Hey sis. Just getting on the finishing touches."

Vanessa grinned, coming the rest of the way in. "You look eager tonight, little bro."

"I have very good reason to be. A good job tonight means I could finally get that promotion to First Lieutenant I've been wanting." Sebastian said. "Who knows? Captain Anderson may decide to put me in command of my own squadron." Ever since they had joined S.M.S., the Connor siblings were part of the 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron under Captain Nathan Anderson, callsign Steel Fox, who also happened to be Vanessa's boyfriend. Nathan was an older brother figure to Sebastian, having taught him everything about flying.

Vanessa jabbed her finger into her little brother's forehead. "Easy there, tough guy. I have no doubt you'd be a great commander, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We've got to focus on tonight first, and then, I'm certain Nathan would put you up for flight leader. After that, I'm certain you'll be flying with a team of guys at your back."

"Yeah, focus on the short-term goal first." Sebastian said. "We should probably get going, Van. It wouldn't be proper to be late for a moment like today."

(Frontier Arena)

Morinobu Ikaruga was a near dead ringer for his younger brother, Yukimasa, although his face was more angular, and his eyes were a deep grey. He was clad in the standard S.M.S. combat garb, but a black beret in place of the ball caps the other soldiers wore, along with a a pair of silver bars to indicate his rank as a Captain. He was currently leaning against the wall of the Frontier Arena, idly playing with an engraved Zippo lighter. The Connor siblings arrived, stopping to both salute Mori as he was a superior officer. "Second and First Lieutenant Connor reporting for duty!" Vanessa spoke in a professional manner.

"As you were." Mori spoke with a cultured tone to his voice as he checked his watch. "And you're both right on time, good for you. If there's one thing I have little tolerance for those aren't punctual. Then again, neither of you have ever had a problem with that."

"Is Captain Anderson present?" Vanessa asked.

"Did someone ask for me?" A deep baritone voice spoke. Vanessa lit up as a man in his early twenties, wearing the S.M.S. uniform, minus the hat, but instead wearing a dark gray jacket and vest, walked up to them. His shoulder length dark brown hair framed a stoic, but still friendly face. Deep cobalt blue eyes were slightly obscured due to the steel rimmed glasses he wore. Captain Nathan Anderson, call sign Steel Fox, was S.M.S.'s top sniper, not to mention a pilot on part with Ozma himself.

He served as the Connor siblings immediate commanding officer, not to mention Vanessa's boyfriend, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart, I guess it's true, you really can make anything look good, even combat fatigues." Vanessa just gave him an 'oh you' look before winking at him.

Sebastian had come to see him as a surrogate older brother figure, and Nathan reciprocated, teaching him all about combat. "I'm so ready for this, man. No one's going to get near this place tonight!"

Nathan just poked him in the forehead. "I'm glad you're enthusiastic, but that doesn't mean you can be arrogant as well. Remember what I taught you. We may be mercenaries, but we're still professionals as well. This concert could make or break us. So be on your best behavior." Sebastian just snapped to attention, offering his best salute, the point having gotten across.

A young man Sebastian's age sauntered up, his blonde hair styled, and wire-frame claves hiding a pair of greenish-blue eyes. "Well, if it isn't S.M.S.'s latest rising star! I heard you've got a lot riding on this job." Michael Blanc smirked. Like Sebastian, Michael was another of Nathan's proteges, taking after his teacher in the fine art of sniping. He flashed a roguish grin to Vanessa, aside from his considerable skill in the cockpit and with a rifle, he was also a well known ladies' man. "And we have the lovely Raksha with us as well. Perhaps after the concert is over we could go and get a drink, Vanessa?"

"Don't push your luck." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Nathan might have something to say about that." With that the operatives entered the arena into the backstage area where Ozma was standing with the other members of the S.M.S. team.

A young man with short auburn hair and dark brown eyes was sitting on an equipment case, hunched over a laptop. "Hey there, Luca." Sebastian called out to him. "What are you up to?"

"Good evening, Sebastian." Luca Angelloni said. "I am actually helping get ready for Miss Kujikawa's concert. The backstage crew heard I was good with computers and asked to check their program concerning the lights and all the special effects for the show. I was not impressed. I made it a point to tweak it." He closed the lid on his laptop. "It's going to be quite the show."

"Can't wait to see it." Sebastian grinned, As the heir to the LAI Corporation, Luca was S.M.S.'s main IT specialist, serving as command and control when everyone was in their Variable Fighters.

"Look alive!" Ozma barked in a commanding tone. "Our client wants to meet her protection for the night. So put on your best face right now!" Everyone snapped to attention as Rise Kujikawa entered. Sebastian did his best to look professional, but he couldn't help but grin at the sight of Frontier's most famous idle singer, earning him a subtle dig to the ribs from his sister.

Rise had on a white short sleeved button up shirt and a red necktie, with a red plaid skirt, showing off a pair of smooth, creamy white legs, capped off by a pair of broth angle high black boots. More than a few of the S.M.S. operatives were making eyes at her, it was hard not for them. She walked down the line, inspecting all of them before giving an adorable smile. "Wow, my agent really doesn't spare any expense. I wasn't expecting to get my own private army for the night!"

"And we haven't brought in the really big guns like our Variable Fighters and the Konig Monster." Michael smirked. "But don't worry your pretty little head a bit. I'll be up in the rafters the whole time, no one would dare lay a finger on you with me behind the scope."

"I feel safer already." Rise giggled, winking at Michael. "But actually, I'm interested in one of your people in particular. Where is Lieutenant Connor?" Sebastian went rigid. He was hoping to do well tonight, but he wasn't anticipating something like this. He would have remained there dithering if Vanessa didn't subtly nudge her brother forward out of the line. This caused him to cry out and catch Rise's attention.

Realizing he was on the spot. Sebastian let his training take over. He snapped to attention, offering his best salute. "Second Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, callsign Warwolf, reporting for duty!" He barked, eliciting a laugh from his comrades. Rise said nothing, just putting a hand on her hip. He then a deep breath before taking a more a relaxed posture. "It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Kujikawa. So you asked for me by name? How can I help you then?"

"I was under the impression your CO told you. Captain Anderson informed me you were going to be my shadow for the night." Sebastian wheeled about, where he saw Vanessa and Nathan standing there, both with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Oh, great." He said weakly, before quickly regaining his composure. Rise beckoned with her finger, heading back to her dressing room, and Sebastian followed behind, the sounds of whooping and cheers echoing in his ears. Odds are it would be a long night.

(Two Hours Later)

The show was in full swing, Rise was proving to be a spectacular hit. Her voice was that of an angel, and if the sounds of the cheering throngs were any indication. Her stardom was well earned. Sebastian had the best seat in the house, watching from backstage as she showed her craft to the whole of the Frontier Fleet. "Hey everybody!" Rise called out. "You're the greatest audience ever. I love you guys!" She blew a kiss and trotted off stage past her main bodyguard. "What did you think?" She asked.

"A command performance if I ever saw one." Sebastian said, leading her back to her dressing room. They met up with Vanessa, and Nathan along the way, the two falling into step behind them. "Tell me, where are you going after this?" He asked.

"On to the next show, it's pretty much the story of my life." Rise sighed. "I would love to stay here on Frontier and just get some rest at my Aunt's tofu shop, but that's not going to happen any time soon." It became apparent to Sebastian that despite being a star, the young woman next to him was still a human being with her own desires. The quartet was almost to the dressing room when a set of doors suddenly burst open, admitting a huge swarm of fans.

"What in the hell? That gate supposed to be chained off!" Nathan exclaimed. "Sebastian get the principle out of here! Security to me!" He and Vanessa, followed by several S.M.S. troopers, formed a wall to keep the cheering throng back. Sebastian took hold of Rise's hand and made for the exit where her limousine was waiting. As they rounded the corner it was only due to training and a well-honed eye that he saw the slight gleam of light off a blade as a man lunged forward with a knife to stab Rise.

Eyes narrowed, Sebastian grabbed the attacker's wrist, delivering a quick snap front kick to his side, causing the blade to fall from his hand, putting him into a armbar, but the Warwolf's foe wasn't so easily subdued, managing to twist his body to break the hold, sending Sebastian staggering back, reaching for the knife, causing Rise to cry out. But Sebastian did his job well, stomping on his hand, grabbing the would-be attacker by his shirt and flinging him head first into the wall with the sound of flesh and bone against hard concrete, sending him to the floor unconscious. "Ozma!" He called out to his older brother, who promptly ran over, pinning him to the ground with his knee.

"Go, get her out of here!" Ozma urged Sebastian, who needed no further prompting.

He grabbed Rise by the arm, and they took off running for the garage, where he pushed her into the limousine. "Go, Floor it!" He ordered the driver, who obliged by sticking the accelerator to the floor. the wheels spun, causing smoke to fly and they escaped down the road and into the night.

Rise was shaking all over, still trying to process how close to death she had come. Sebastian opened a can of orange juice, passing it to her. "Here, drink this. It will help take the edge off." Rise took a sip. "No, drink more." Rise began sobbing quietly, latching onto her bodyguard's arm for support.

"Thank you so much! You are forever my hero!" Rise said with loving eyes. "I heard you were expecting a promotion after tonight. I think you're guaranteed it now."

"I love my job!" Sebastian grinned.

(September 21st, 2058, Private Shuttle Enroute to New United Nations Colonization Fleet 21 "Galaxy")

It had been a few weeks since the concert. Sebastian's gallant defense of Rise from her crazed fan was all the talk of the fleet. He couldn't have imagined it would turn out like this. It should have been just a single job, and then they would have gone their respective ways, her off to her next concert, him off to his new assignment. But it hadn't. Rise had appeared at S.M.S. Headquarters, asking to see the newly minted First Lieutenant Connor. One thing led to another, and before either of them knew it, Sebastian and Rise had started dating.

While he certainly didn't mind sharing his time with the perky songstress, there was the little problem of being constantly hounded by the press. For the Warwolf, it was becoming a real annoyance. As such he was overjoyed at his current assignment, acting as part of a security detail for one of Frontier's leading figures to a sister Colonization Fleet, designated "Galaxy". At the very least he wouldn't have annoying reporters getting in his face every time he left the house. Sebastian's attention was now on the starscape passing in front of his window.

"Something on your mind, Lieutenant?" A deep voice asked. Professor Yukimura Ikaruga was a tall man with a broad chest and shoulders, wearing a very expensive tailored Armani suit. Steel rimmed glasses caught the light off of his bifocal lenses, slightly obscuring the gray eyes underneath. A thick brown beard covered the lower part of his face. It was quite clear where Mori and Yukimasa got their looks from. Yukimura was considered to be a modern-day Renaissance Man, being a member of the Frontier Governance Council, as well as being a shrewd businessman and diplomat. But where he truly shined was in the realm of science, his main field being about the Protoculture.

He smirked a little. "It wouldn't happen to be about a certain twin-tailed songstress now would it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." Sebastian huffed, burying himself down in his seat a bit more, but the low chuckle from the older man couldn't be muffled out. In another corner of the cabin a young woman his age sat, her long blue hair was braided in an elaborate plait that formed a knot in her hair, tied up with a red ribbon, draping down her left shoulder, her face buried in a book, but every so often a pair of blue eyes would peek up over the cover at Sebastian.

"Don't try to play dumb, Lieutenant. It's hardly a secret." Mori called out from his place on the couch on the other side of the cabin. "Considering it was posted on every media outlet through the fleet. Fans have been raving about it all over social media. Miss Kujikawa herself hasn't been quiet about the incident in question either, constantly mentioning the 'brave hero who shielded her from a crazed fan', her exact words if I remember from that interview she gave."

"Shut up, Mori." Sebastian snarled at him. It was then the girl put her book down, clearing her throat. His anger abated when he saw the disproving frown she wore, and the subtle back and forth motion of her head. He settled for looking out at the stars, letting it cool his temper.

"Why thank you, Dear Phoebe." Mori said, causing the girl to blush slightly as she went back to reading. And the eldest Ikaruga sibling resumed speaking. "Come now, Sebastian. I think it's a beautiful thing! It's a tale as timeless as the stars in the skies themselves. The pilot and the idol singer, bound by love!" He stood up, stretching out his arms in an theatrical manner. It was all old hat to the younger Connor sibling, Mori had always been very flamboyant and over the top in his mannerisms. He wondered why he had become a soldier instead of going into show business.

"I can see it now. You and Risette standing together, the power couple of the new frontier. If you play your cards right, the two of you could take your place in the annals of history alongside the greats of the universe. Maybe even possibly be called the Hikaru and Minmay of our generation." The girl known as Phoebe looked sad at Mori's words, burying herself back in her book.

"Uh, need I remind you that Hikaru and Minmay's relationship was anything but ideal, Mori?" Sebastian snarked, although intrigued by the concept of being compared to the couple that started it all. "According to his biography, Hikaru admitted that Minmay was flighty and she was never satisfied at all. It's one of the reasons why he went to Misa in the end."

"And it was the biggest mistake of his life!" Mori responded. "Why he would go for a strait-laced type like Hayase is beyond me. I think he and Minmay could have worked it out if Killjoy Kaifun wasn't sticking his nose in every five seconds!" The Warwolf groaned, deciding to go to the cockpit before he had to put up with any more of Mori's ranting about the subject. The eldest Ikaruga sibling was an avid fan of the subject about the singers and soldiers that had defined the last five decades.

"Hey Vanessa, mind swapping out for a while?" Sebastian asked his older sister. "Mori's on one of his spiels, I wanted to save my ears." The elder Connor sibling gave a resigned sigh, picked up her headphones and went back into the cabin while Sebastian took a seat in the co-pilot's chair next to Nathan.

"What kind of brother are you, Seb? Throwing your poor sister to the wolves like that." if Nathan was trying to sound disappointed, he was doing a rather poor job of it, judging from how he was smiling. "Mori's stories aren't that bad."

"If you don't mind listening to every minute detail about them! I don't need to be retold the entire history of Fire Bomber and their fight against the Protodevlin for the ninth time in a row." Sebastian shot back. "I'm just glad to finally be away from the press. One of them had the nerve to ask if Rise and I had begun sleeping together! If she hadn't been right there, I would have taken that microphone and jammed it up their ass!"

"Give it a week or so and it will be old news, pup. They'll find something else to obsess over." Nathan adjusted his glasses. "Although, you may have to get used to it on some level if the two of you continue to date. Rise's star is rising fast. She'll be in the spotlight a lot with each new milestone she reaches, and I know for a fact you'll be right there alongside her." Sebastian had no words for that and he just slumped in the co-pilot's seat, deciding to get a nap in before they arrived.

It was then a couple hours later, Sebastian felt something digging into his side, and he saw Anthony elbowing him. "Wake up, Pup. We're here." The Warwolf groaned, blinking as he looked out the view port at the sight laying before him. He was awestruck at the sight of the entire Macross Galaxy fleet sprawled out before them.

Unlike the Frontier itself, which was a large oval with the smaller habitats branching off in a long, intricate web of causeways. The Galaxy main colony ship was shaped more like the old Megaroad class, painted in a strident purple, the green discs indicating the various habitat modules. The shuttle slowly approached the Galaxy's main docking bay, settling into the docking port, the umbilicals and moorings locking it into place. A docking tube extended out to the airlock. Once the lights indicated the pressure was stabilized, the entire party disembarked.

Yukimura paraded down the hall, Phoebe right next to him. Sebastian and Anthony flanking him on either side, while Vanessa and Mori trailed behind. The hall had a rather unpleasing odor to it, it made Sebastian think of rotten cheese. Luckily, they didn't have to endure it for too long, entering the main spaceport. Where a pair of men were waiting for them right at the gate.

The first seemed unassuming enough, a tall middle-aged man of Asian descent, long brown hair fell down his back in long waves, framing brown eyes covered by gold rimmed eyeglasses. He was dressed in a simple but elegant looking suit with a double-breasted tan jacket over a brown turtleneck. "And here's the star of the show! Welcome back, Yukimura!" He spoke in a jovial tone, shaking Yukimura's hand. "We're so glad you could come for the tournament."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Vergil." Yukimura drawled, he then turned to face the other man, a good-looking type with long blonde hair that fell down past his shoulders, and a pair of deep, ice blue eyes, sharply dressed in an immaculate white business suit. "Dante, always looking in style as ever."

"Welcome, Yukimura!" Dante said, his arms outstretched. "My, Morinobu you've grown up so much! I wouldn't be surprised if you were a dead ringer for your father when you grew up more. And Phoebe, looking as lovely as always." He gently kissed the young lady's hand. "I'm certain you have to fight the boys off with a stick."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you again, Mr. Cypher." Phoebe said, shrinking back a little. Only for Sebastian to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the rest of my security detail, Captain Nathan Anderson, as well as First Lieutenants Vanessa and Sebastian Connor. These two are Vergil Testament, and Dante Cypher, my business partners, and the ones who are sponsoring the day's event."

"What event are we here for again?" Vanessa asked.

"A golf tournament." Mori and Sebastian said at the same time, boredom and disgust dripping in their voices. Vanessa groaned inwardly, and silently palmed her phone, making sure she had a full charge on it. At least she had some decent games installed just for scenarios like this.

(Galaxy Colony Ship, Habitat Eight)

As an industrial colony, the bulk of the habitats were factories of various makes, but realizing that even the worker needs a place to relax. The eighth habitat had been set aside for recreational purposes. One of the centerpieces for Galaxy was the Lynn Kaifun Memorial Golf Course. Some would question the value of naming it after one of the more polarizing figures in galactic history, but to each their own. As far as Sebastian, Vanessa, and Nathan were concerned, they were just there to keep Yukimura safe during the competition, and nothing more.

"Wow, I think this is one of the few stretches of green in this entire fleet!" Vanessa remarked as she stood at attention alongside Mori and Nathan. Indeed, the golf course was well manicured and tended for, and unlike the other habitats, rife with pollution and smog. The air was clean and crisp. It felt like being on Frontier, which prided itself on being as clean and environmentally friendly as possible. "At least Sebastian and Phoebe managed to get out of this. They're probably lounging out by the pool right now, staying cool. while we stand here and roast in our own juices!"

"Oh, I'm quite certain of it, Vanessa. Phoebe only accompanies me on these sojourns since she's my research assistant. I know she finds these things horribly boring. So usually, she spends her time at the library working on something for me, or just lounges about the hotel while I'm busy. And since I can't very well leave Phoebe by herself, it only made sense to give her a little protection." Yukimura said, handing bottled water to his three guards. "I know your brother is currently fixated on Risette, but that doesn't mean he can't get to know Phoebe a little better. I think you can tell she's always fancied him."

"It looks like the Warwolf has his own little love triangle developing. I'm curious to see how it's resolved." Mori said, much to the groans of Vanessa and Nathan, and a bemused snort from his father, dressed for the occasion in a ball cap, dark gray polo shirt and khaki pants. His black leather golf bag, containing a very expensive set of gold clubs with titanium heads and graphite shafts which sold for a mean 500,000 hung on his shoulder.

"If it isn't Yukimura Ikaruga!" One of the competitors came up to eagerly shake his hand. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it, given how full your schedule is!" It wasn't the garish plaid pants in deep purple and red or the purple silk shirt with red sweater vest the man was wearing, or even the ascot tied around his neck that made her want to find the nearest trash can. It wast that smile, that horrible, twinkly, spangly smile! This guy clearly spent more time at the dentist than was needed, given how bright his teeth were.

"Hello Gilderoy. I see you had yet another dental treatment." Yukimura kept his smooth demeanor, but Nathan saw the irritation in his gray eyes. "If your teeth get any shinier, they could be used to spread daylight over the entire colony."

"Aw, you noticed!" the man remarked, clearly ignorant of the sarcasm being tossed his way. "It's just my little way of adding some life to our dear Galaxy." He stuck his nose out a little bit as he said this, before he caught sight of someone else, running off after them with nary a word. Vanessa and Nathan looked to Yukimura, hoping he would be able to shed some light on the unique individual they had just met.

"Gilderoy Logginson, CEO of Logginsion Technologies, not to mention a total and complete idiot. I would call him as dumb as a rock, but that would be an insult to rocks." A sinister grin twisted across Yukimura's face. "You kids just sit back and enjoy the show. It's going to be a slaughter!"

(Galaxy Suites Hotel)

Phoebe Bennett was the quiet, studious type, never one to really stand out in a crowd. She enjoyed her job as research assistant to a living legend as Yukimura Ikaruga. The benefits weren't all that bad, how many people could say they had traveled the galaxy and uncovered ruins of the Protoculture? It fascinated her to no end, learning about the ancient Precursors, and the incredible feats they performed half a million years ago. She had even managed to get her first article printed in one of the leading scientific journals and gaining some recognition in her own right.

Still there were times when she would have been perfectly content to remain on Frontier and let her boss handle the more unsavory aspects of this business. Phoebe never liked some of Yukimura's 'business partners', they didn't have the same appreciation for the Protoculture that Yukimura did. Some of them almost seemed to ridicule his work on the subject, hiding it behind pompous sounding passive/aggressive comments. It infuriated her how they could be so dismissive. All that mattered to them was how much more money they line their pockets with. The entire "charity event" was really nothing more than a farce, designed to show the corporate giants of Macross Galaxy as being great pillars of the community, when they were nothing more than glorified thieves in really expensive suits.

Luckily, Yukimura had told Phoebe she hadn't needed to be present for the competition. Telling her to relax and have a good time. She was currently lounging about at the hotel pool, wearing a modest bikini and matching sarong in a deep forest green, her nose in her computer. Although she really wasn't paying that close attention to what was on the screen as her focus was on the young man currently walking her direction. "Hello there, Phoebe. making yourself at home?" Sebastian asked, passing a drink to her.

"Very much so." She responded in a shy voice, praying that she wasn't blushing too much. "I hope it's not too much of a hassle having to stay here with me instead of Professor Ikaruga."

"Wasn't even on my mind. He's got Mori, Nathan, and Vanessa covering him at all time, and your boss isn't exactly the vulnerable type. They've got it covered. The one who needs the protection most is you, Phoebe. It would be too easy for someone to snatch you up when no one has an eye on you." He took note of her computer screen. "Watching something?"

"Uh, yes." She said, eager to form some common ground with her crush. "I was watching a documentary about the Protoculture. It's ridiculous how inaccurate some of these programs are."

"Then they clearly haven't consulted with the Professor. He the one true source about the Protoculture." Sebastian remarked. "And you as well, I understand you know as much about them as your boss does."

She bowed her head, starting to blush again. "Oh, I'm flattered you think that. But Professor Ikaruga's knowledge still far outstrips my own. He had been researching the Protoculture long before I was even born. He will always have a certain edge over me."

Phoebe gasped when he suddenly took hold of her hand, kissing it. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Miss Bennett. I'm certain in time you could be just as accomplished as he is. Your name has been passed around Frontier here and therë. You'll be up on that marquee in due time. So I'm happy to do what I can to keep you safe as a future star."

Phoebe smiled, putting her laptop down. "Why thank you, Lieutenant Connor. It's good to know there are people who think so highly of me. Maybe if you have some free time, we can talk more?"

"If I'm not busy with school, or anything else. I would be happy to." Sebastian stood up and stretched. "I'm going to be over in the exercise center and get a quick workout. Come and get me if you need anything, Phoebe." He flashed a grin at her before walking off.

Phoebe felt her body heat steadily rising and decided a dip in the pool was required. She removed her sarong, revealing her trim hips and long, slender legs, before walking down the steps into the cool, relaxing water. She took one last look at Sebastian, holding her nose as she slipped underwater.

(Lynn Kaifun Memorial Golf Course)

When Yukimura said it would be a slaughter, he really did mean it. The various businessmen and corporate figures participating in the tournament seemed to be more interested in preening for the cameras rather than playing the actual game. On the eighth hole, Gilderoy Logginson had hit a double bogey, but as the photographers were getting their shots, he looked like he had won the Masters, Vanessa had to look away as the light from the flashbulbs made his teeth glow.

Yukimura's turn came next, pulling out his driver, idly tapping it on his broad shoulder as he sauntered up to the gold tee posts, indicating where championship play was marked. He set his white monogrammed ball down on the wooden tee. Straightening his posture up, he positioned his driver up against the ball, bringing the club over his head. "Fore!" He barked, the club slicing through the air and hitting the ball with a hard, metallic sounding whack. The ball sailed through the air over the fairway, landing just short of the green.

Mori whistled, as the ball landed just shy of the green. "You don't disappoint, Dad. I imagine you'll manage to knock off a point or two from your handicap with that hit."

"It's a Par 4 hole, Mori. I would be insulted to get it on the green in anything less than 3." Yukimura stated matter of factly as he put his driver back in the bag while taking out his five iron, strolling toward where his ball had landed. "I believe this should get me on the green." As he did the first time. The club whistled through the air to hit the ball. It arced gracefully onto the finely manicured grass just a few feet from the cup. Yukimura smirked, taking his putter out. He let out a small sigh, and the ball found its final resting place. "All too easy." He said, taking a bow as the spectators clapped.

"It almost seems like a no contest." Nathan muttered to Vanessa as they moved to the next hole, the sign indicating it would be a short Par 4. "The Professor is outplaying everyone."

"He actually played on his high school team." Mori interjected. "It may be boring to most people, Captain Anderson. But at its core, golf is a thinking man's game. My father appreciated the strategy and tactical thinking you had to put into lining up that perfect shot. It's one of his few true pastimes."

His usually jovial expression faded a little. As the next contestant stepped up to the tee. "That being said, this tournament isn't comprised entirely of worthless fops." Vergil came out in a brown shirt, dark pants with sun visor, bearing 'Testament Industries in bold black letters. "Mr. Testament is one of the few people who could actually give my father a run for his money on the fairway." Vergil took his driver, and set up the shot.

Vanessa and Nathan could only pick up their jaws off the ground as the ball landed nearly two-thirds of the way across the fairway. Vergil said nothing, just giving a slight smirk as he adjusted his glasses, the lenses polarizing in the brilliant sun. He trotted across the fairway, taking his five wood, and promptly knocked the ball square onto the green, capping it off with a putt nearly as smooth as Yukimura's. Again, everyone in attendance gave quiet applause.

"What were you saying about it being a no-contest, Captain Anderson?" Yukimura said, as Vergil walked by. "I think you'll find that there's plenty of competition here." the tournament continued with Yukimura and Vergil being the front runners, the latter just barely eking out the win.

In the end, the event raised nearly fifteen thousand, to go toward the struggling colonies on the deepest part of the galactic rim. To celebrate the grand success of the charity event, a reception would be held at the hotel later that night. Sebastian entered wearing a smart looking tuxedo, with a white shirt and black tie. His faithful M1911 tucked away under his jacket. Phoebe was on his arm, wearing a lovely dark purple dress that came down to her shins, her hair free of its usual braid, coming loosely down her back.

"Hey there Pup. Looking sharp!" Nathan said, coming up in a matching tux, his hair slicked back. "Phoebe, you look beautiful." She blushed slightly as Nathan gently kissed her hand. "Of course, you're not the only good-looking girl here." It was then Vanessa came in, looking stunning in a white evening gown that came all the way down to her ankles. "Well, even if the tournament itself was kind of boring. At least we'll get a great party."

"Indeed." Yukimura said, coming up clad in a tuxedo as well, but instead of the black bow ties Sebastian and Nathan sported, Yukimura had gone for a dark red one instead. "Thank you for being present for this, gentlemen. Your patience is well earned."

"Not a problem, Professor Ikaruga." Nathan said, taking note of the absence of the last member of their retinue. "But if I may ask, where's your son? I can't imagine Mori wouldn't be present for this."

"Yeah, he's never the type to turn down a chance to show off." Sebastian remarked.

Yukimura smirked. "He'll be along. We ran into some other associates of ours after the game. A rather famous person here on Galaxy. She asked him to be his escort, and he couldn't very well say no. But in the meantime, we should be seated."

"Then let's not wait about any longer." Sebastian said, offering his arm to Phoebe as they entered the main ballroom. The reception was…underwhelming to say the least. The decorations were cheap, a few streamers and balloons hanging from the rafters, a banner hung over the stage area. The lights were dimmed down low, and the music was dull, generic pop stuff. The atmosphere in general cast a lethargic pall on the proceedings. The Ikaruga party found their table, and sat down, as the low sounds of conversation rang in the air.

The Warwolf let out what sounded like a cross between a low groan and yawn. "Good Lord, it's like they want us in a permanently drugged state. Next thing you know they'll have spiked the water!"

"They haven't gone that far. I already checked. Only thing that's been put in there is a slight hint of lemon." Nathan said, making both Sebastian and Phoebe smile, the latter covering her mouth to keep people from seeing her laugh. "Although I'll admit this isn't quite the party I had hoped for. You'd think Mr. Cypher would have sunk more in for a big event like this."

"Dante himself didn't plan this, he usually goes for much more extravagant. It was probably delegated to one of his assistants and decided to be a cheapskate." Yukimura shook his head in pity. "I'm pretty sure that poor soul will be fired by end of the day." It was then the conversations dimmed down as everyone's attention turned to the entrance of the hall. Everyone looked to see who had entered that would warrant such commotion. It was Mori, clad in a leopard print suit, a rose in the button hole. Several of the women in attendance were fawning over the eldest Ikaruga sibling, but Sebastian wasn't focused on that, much rather, the young woman he was escorting.

She was a truly ravishing creature, the strapless silk dress she wore clung to her lithe, near flawless hourglass figure, accentuated her considerable breasts as she walked. The deep purple fabric contrasting nicely with her long, strawberry blonde hair, swept up in a sideways ponytail that curled in large ringlets down the side, her crystal blue eyes carried a playful gleam as she waved at everyone. Every step was graceful and with no wasted movement, it made the elaborate earrings she wore sway back and forth in a hypnotic manner.

Standing behind the two of them was a woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a modest, short sleeved dress the same color as her hair, a deep cobalt blue. Silver framed eyeglasses hid violet colored eyes which carried a calculating air about them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nathan asked, not sure if he wanted to believe his eyes at who was on Mori's arm.

"Ah yes, none other than the Galactic Fairy herself. Sheryl Nome." Yukimura answered. "The woman standing behind them is Grace O'Connor, Sheryl's manager, she's taken care of her since she was but a child. Grace is quite influential here in the Galaxy Fleet, and she's another part of my little circle alongside Dante, Vergil, and a few other of my business partners."

"If I didn't know Rise, I would say Mori is the luckiest bastard in the galaxy right now." Sebastian said. He knew all about Sheryl. "The Galactic Fairy is Rise's main rival on the idol scene. Damn, she really does know how to throw around that sex appeal of hers." Vanessa lightly whapped her brother upside the head to keep him from drooling over Sheryl. "Hey, relax sis! Even if Sheryl is a total ten, she's not my type. I prefer someone who's a bit more grounded, like Rise, or even Phoebe." This made her gasp, and start blushing heavily.

Before it could get any more awkward, Mori led Sheryl and Grace over to the table. "Evening everyone. I'm sorry for not being present earlier." He swept low as he bowed. "But how could I resist the allure of a Fairy?" Mori smirked. Sheryl just gave a playful smile, before delicately kissing him on the cheek.

"You were always such a charmer, Morinobu. But then again, you were always your father's son." Sheryl curtsied slightly to Yukimura. "It's a joy to see you again, Professor Ikaruga. Congrats on making second in the tournament. I heard it was a close match." The older Ikaruga took hold of Sheryl's hand, kissing it lightly.

"Why thank you, my dear. I must say, you've grown into quite the beautiful young woman, Sheryl." The Galactic Fairy glowed at Yukimura's compliment. "But it wasn't about the competition for me. I was doing it to help those on the Colonial Rim. That's the real reason we all gathered here." Yukimura said, he then reached to take hold of Grace's hand. "Same to you, Grace. Looking as lovely as always. I hope you enjoyed the competition?"

"It would have been better if there would have been some players who actually had some decent skill besides you and Vergil, Mura. But I suppose we can't all be talented at everything." Grace said, turning to face Sebastian. "And you're First Lieutenant Sebastian Connor, I've heard all about your exploits in saving Risette."

"Just doing my job, Miss O'Connor. Same as here." He responded. Sheryl then made her presence felt, getting right up in his face, the Warwolf meeting the Galactic Fairy.

"It's funny, I was expecting someone taller." Sheryl said. "But I'm glad that you were able to protect Risette from that psycho stalker. Even if she is a rival, it would be horrible if anything happened to a fellow idol. So you have my gratitude." With that, she planted a kiss on his cheek before moving onto the next table with Grace and Mori to do some more schmoozing.

Sebastian sat down, a silly grin on his face. Phoebe took a menu and began fanning his face.

Vanessa just sighed. "Nathan, get me some wine. He's going to be like this until we get home!"


End file.
